Soaring To New Heights
by ShroudedInMist
Summary: A teenage McCoy finds a kid left on his doorstep...Jim! He takes care of him. One day, Jim falls into a glowing pit, when he gets out strange things began to happen to his body. Promise the story is better! Rated T to be safe...I'm back! Oh and R&R pleasepleaseplease!
1. Prologue

Soaring To New Heights

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own these characters…~sob~

Warning!!! I am probably going to be changing views a lot during this story, so up front, sorry. It is not on purpose! I swear! ~blushes~

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

James Tiberius Kirk was born the day his father died, and the day that the USS Kelvin destroyed. At age 5, his mom dropped him off at a random doorstop in Iowa. Jim was to never see her again. Lucky for Jim, a runaway newly turned teenager lived there. When he discovers a little blue eyed angel sitting on his doorstep, he was shocked.

"What's yer name kid?" The blonde, blue eyed wonder slowly turned to look at him.

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy what?" The eyes searched his brown ones.

"Kirk. My daddy's dead." That's nice. The kid cocked his head in an adorable puppy like fashion, a question clearly written in his eyes. The teen sighed.

"Name's Leonard McCoy…or what's left of him. Barely escaped that hell hole I lived in with my bones…" Leonard grumbled. The boy seemed to be deep in thought, then a smile broke across his face, lighting up.

"Bones!" Leonard looked taken aback.

"No…Little Jimmy," he was after all very little for his age… "Leonard. Lehn-ahrd." The kid stubbornly shook his head.

"No! Bonesy!" Leonard growled softly, and Little Jimmy giggled. Damn-it! He was a teenager not a father.

"Bonesy! I'm hungry!" Little Jimmy whined. ….Then again, maybe he could be both…

**1 year later**

Bones had a job at Wal-Mart now, checking people out at the counter. (He had to get one once he realized how much this kid ate, and…got sick.) Today though he was running majorly behind and in his hurry, forgot to lock the door behind him that would keep Little Jimmy safely inside. (Jim was good at getting into trouble.)

After an hour of sheer boredom (and waiting for Bonesy to get back) he decided to go see if he could crack the lock on the door yet. Jim was smart. Smart enough to be able to hot wire a car at the age of 4, and do amazing square root problems of **any** number in his head, at the age of 6. So lock, schmock. This should be easy for Jim right?

Wrong.

Bones got wise after Jim's first escape. He put a lock at the top of the door, out of Little Jimmy's reach, had the lock put on the outside, and for good measure, added an additional security system right next to the door, that opened only on his command. (Jim already passed that, but couldn't reach the lock.)

A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips, and he disheartedly twisted the knob. To his astonishment, the door swung wide open, and he clapped his hands in delight. He dashed outside, deciding to play a game of hide 'n go seek with his Bonesy.

(Bones POV)

Bones sighed to himself. "Damn people! I'm a kid not a search engine!" He grumbled to himself while walking home… Subconsciously Bones noticed the door was wide open as he walked through his doorway. He starts to close the door when it clicks. "Little Jimmy?"

He walked into the living room. "Little…Jimmy?" No one came running for him. Bones thought that maybe, Jim was playing a game with him, and so checked the house from top to bottom. Nobody.

He went into the kitchen. "Jim? This isn't funny! Come out right now!" No one answered. Bones bolts out the front door. "LITTLE JIMMY!"

(Jim POV)

Jim had been wandering around for awhile now, when he came upon a circular hole in the earth. He peered over the edge. There was something shiny down there. He leaned to far in and fell.

2 hours later, Jim got bored with the hole and his game, and was getting hunger pains. He decided to go home. The walk home was longer than he remembered.

(Bones POV)

Bones trudged up the walkway to his front door, despair hanging heavy in his heart like a lead weight. The door was open…Wait! Didn't he shut it before he went looking for Jim? He ran into the living room head whipping back 'n forth, like a humming bird's wings. A wail came from the kitchen.

"LITTLE JIMMY!"

"Bonesy! I'm hungry!"

"Where the hell were you?!" Bones demanded as he ran into the kitchen, then stopped dead. "Jim?"

"Bonesy I am hungry!" emphasizing his before statement, and getting a little angry at being ignored. Bones shook his head in amazement. What stopped Bones in his tracks was the fact that Jim was glowing a soft florescent green, and his eyes were deep purple with a slim golden ring encircling his iris.

"Little Jimmy. Where did you say you went?"

"I didn't." He said a little bit crossly. "I fell in a hole and played with some glowing green rocks."

**The 1****st**** Month**

Bones looked for any condition that remotely resembled Jim's. Nothing. However, he was learning a lot about medicine. The good news was that after the 2nd week of Jim's…condition, he stopped glowing green and his eyes turned back to normal, at least when he wasn't extremely angry.

The bad news, Jim started to have extreme back pain and head aches. Bones read so much medically involved events, that he could quote right out of the books in the Iowa public library.

**The 2****nd**** Month**

Jim's pain receded and he began to feel better. Lighter, stronger, and free-er. The whole incident faded to the back of their minds, although Bone's was looking towards a career in medical. However, after the second week, Jim had a very serious case of chicken pox, and had itchy red bumps for weeks. Afterwards though, he had patches of rough red skin all over his back. Soon though, that cleared up to two rough patches of skin. They ignored it.

**The 3****rd**** Month**

Jim had his 7th birthday. They decided to go swimming in a lake. When they went to get out, Bones noticed something odd about Jim.

"Little Jimmy? Come here." Something must be wrong. Bones never called him "Little Jimmy" anymore unless something was bothering him, or he got extremely pissed at Jim. (Jim had told him that he was too old for that name now.

Jim walked to Bones. "Turn around." Jim did. Bones ran his hand gently down Jim's back. There it was! The abnormality. "Jim? What did you get into now?!"

"Um…nothing."

"Jim!" Bones severely looked him in the eye. Jim put his hands up in confusion.

"I swear Bonesy!...Why?"

Bones took a deep breath. " You have two, hard white bumps on your back. Here and here." The skin patches were gone now, and instead, two slightly rock hard, white bumps were on his back.

Bwa ha ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! Don't yah love 'em?! R&R Be nice please! Was my skipping POV really bad? Sorry if it was.


	2. Star Fleet Academy

Heads up! I'm going to be kinda following the movie line now with my own twist, so if you don't like that then don't read…Oh Yeah!

Disclaimer: What can I say?

Jim- How about that you don't own any of us.

Man! Do I have to?

Jim- Well it's either that, or go to prison.

Fine! Fine! I do not own any of these amazing-tastic characters…~dejected sigh~

**Chapter 2 Star Fleet Academy**

**Jim- 19 Bones- 27**

Bones now worked as a bar tender at the club, with Jim as his number one customer. Tonight business was booming, what with all the star fleet cadets in, before they fly to the academy. Jim sat on a stool near the back of the bar, more sober than usual.

"Hey Jim! Want the usual?" Bones yelled over the music.

"Fine. Make it a triple." Jim sighed, and slouched lower into his chair, head held in hand. Something was up. Bones walked over to him.

"What's wrong Jim." It was obvious Jim was going to put a façade on at first, but changed his mind when he saw Bones' face.

"Nothing." He mumbled instead.

"Jim." Bones warned. Jim ran his hand through his hair.

"It's just that, some one almost caught me again, and the whole…age issue has been bugging me." Bones' eyes involuntarily flickered towards Jim's hunched back. It looked smooth and straight, like normal. The bumps had gone away thank god. "Some guy was about to rape a girl and I 'swooped'," Jim laughed here, "in to save her. She got away, but the gut almost clipped my…" Jim stopped because someone was getting to nosy. Bones changed the subject.

"What'd she look like?"

"Um…Black. Long, straight black hair. Pretty, but not my type…No one ever is." Jim groaned and Bones patted his shoulder.

"Is that her over there?" Bones pointed a girl over yonder.

"Yeah that's her."

"Why don't you at least ask her name?" Jim sighed, but got up just to please his lifelong friend. (Otherwise Bones wouldn't shut up about it.) He put a convincing fake smile on and sauntered over to her.

"Hey beautiful." The woman whirled to face the man. "Remember me?" Her face clouded over as she thought, then it clicked.

"Yeah! You're the one that saved me!" She smiled. "Thanks!" She went to turn away.

"Hey, don't yah think I at least deserve a name as a reward." She smirked.

"Uhura."

"So they don't have first names where you're from?"

"Uhura is my last name."

"Well uh then…" She cut him off.

"Yes I do have a first name, and no I'm not going to tell you." Jim could feel Bones' eyes burning a whole in the back of his head. She went to turn back around again.

"Hey, You wanna come over later to my house for a drink?"

"Um, I don't do sex with farm animals."

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was just asking you over as a friend." Jim mumbled, anger searing across his skin. "I'm not even interested in that kind of thing." Her eyes flickered towards Bones as he bustled around behind the counter. Her eyes got big.

"Your not…you know…" Jim's eyes turned deep purple, rimmed in gold.

"No I am not! He just happens to be the man that took care of me since I was 5 years old!" She took a step back.

"I'm sorry…um." Jim sighed and tried to calm himself. It's not her fault he told himself.

"Jim."

"I'm really very sorry Jim." Uhura hugged Jim, and for one brief second, Jim let his barriers down. He was going to regret that. He hugged her back.

"Thank you." He looked at her but her face was confused.

"Jim? Why'd your eyes change?" He tensed, adrenaline pouring into his system. Touchy subject.

"No reason, birth defect. You know. Plus it's the lighting. It does that." Her face cleared, but he watched her eyes flicker. She was about to say something but…

"Hey Uhura! Is this farm boy bothering you?" Jim automatically slouched and put his hands in his pockets. Thank god the adrenaline was already running through his system. Jim sensed a fight was in the making.

"Cool down Cupcake, we're only havin' a 'lil chat. You wanna join in?" Jim added a little southern drawl to his speech. Something he had learned from Bones. "I'm sure even you can keep up, no matter how stupid you look."

"Why you!" Cupcake took a swing at Jim. But Jim easily side-stepped it.

"Ooh! So close…but no cigar." Now the three men were vying to punch Jim's lights out. "Aww! You almost had me there." "Oops, almost got caught there." "That's right, 2 more inches and you woulda had me."

Jim got a little cocky and forgot to step back. Cupcake's fist connected with his nose. He grinned evilly, and laughed. Jim's head snapped to the side, and he touched his nose in shock. He looked up at Cupcake and smirked. The man became unsettled a little.

The whole club was silently watching now. Jim's eyes turned black, and he looked deadly, even with blood pouring out of his nose. Bones saw the change and struggled to get around the counter. "Jim! Stop!"

"Why Bones? He got a lucky shot in, now I have to repay him the honor.

"Jim don't!" they started fighting again. Jim walloped him, until 4 more of the guys cronies joined in. Then, let's just say Jim was having a very bad evening.

~Whistle!~

The men stopped using Jim as their newly found punching bag.

"All of you outside! NOW!"

There is a chorus of "Yes Captain Pike!" Everyone leaves except Bones, who hurries to Jim's side. His face is all bloodied and puffy. There were large bruises all over him. Pike watched as Bones checked over Jim thoroughly, and couldn't help but notice how Bones kept running his hands over Jim's spine. He also noticed how young and muscular Jim looked. He knew the kid was 17 (an early graduate whiz), but he still looked like he could be 12. Odd… He cleared his throat.

Jim looked up and smiled weakly. "You can whistle really loudly you know that?" Bones rolled his eyes.

**10 Min. Later**

"Star Fleet could use a man like you Jim, and you as well Leonard."

"Finally someone who gets my name right." Bones grumbled at Jim. He didn't laugh.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean what I said Pike. That was my father's life not mine." His eyes flashed.

"Jim." Bones warned. Jim sighed. Pike watched them clearly.

"You know." Pike stood up, looking at Jim. "Your father was captain of a starship for 10 minutes, and in those 10, he gave his life to save hundreds. Including yours' and your mothers'."

"Ouch. Sore spot." Pike glanced at Bones and then back at the seething Jim.

"I challenge you to do better than him. The shuttle leaves at 0900 tomorrow."

**Later That Evening**

"Jim! No!" The two stood facing each other, anger clearly etched into their frames. Bones' arms were waving through the air emphasizing his points. Jim's hands were on his hips.

"Why not Bones?! Who else is there for me…huh?!" The room grew silent.

"Me." Bones whispered.

"Aww Bones. That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides, with me outta the picture…"

"Stop it Jim!" Jim continued, like if Bones hadn't interrupted him.

"You can move on with your life and become the best doctor out there."

"Damn it Jim! I can't go and leave you alone." Jim rubbed his temples.

"I wouldn't be alone for long." Jim's words slowly sank into McCoy's head.

"Hell no! Jim you can't!" Jim shook his head and started for the door.

"I need some time to think."

"Damn it Jim! Get back in here! I have to finish checking your back! I still don't know how badly you were hurt!"

"See you later Bonesy." Jim shook off his jacket and stepped out into the cool night air.

"JIM!" Bones' cry echoed thru Jim's head as he took off running for the cliff. _Finally_. He thought. He knew what he was going to do. He yanked his shirt off, almost at the edge….Two more strides and he flung himself off gracelessly.

Jim plummeted towards the jagged rocks at the bottom, reveling in the adrenaline rush. He counted slowly to five in his head watching the ground slowly fill his vision.

_1…_

_2…_

_3… He smiled and angled into a dive, gaining speed and momentum._

_4…_

_5… Jim took and steadying breath and at the last second, snapped his wings open._

Ta da! So what did you think?! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had some personal problems. Hope you liked it! Please R&R or I might not post chapter 3! Aren't I nice. ~laughs~


	3. Free Flying

Hey peoples of the world. Sorry I haven't updated in a while…~hangs head~ I have come to the conclusion, that I am a terrible updater, among other reasons. This chapter came out OK. I know it's really short, but I promise Ch 4 will be longer. Again so sorry it took me for forever to update...

Disclaimer: I unfortunately did not create these characters, so therefore do not own them.

Enjoy! (Oh yeah! This story is in complete Jim POV, hope I didn't kill it!)

**Chapter 3 Free Flying**

Flying rocks! The feel of the wind sliding thru my feathers was awesome. Oh god it felt good to finally be able to stretch them out again. I rolled my shoulders to the rhythmetic beating. Up in the air it's so peaceful; a good place to rearrange my thoughts.

My wingspan runs 18 feet, all of it needed to hold my body up. I took a deep breathe and laughed. I remember the night we discovered I had wings very clearly. It had been 3 nights after my 7th birthday.

_**Flashback**_

_My back hurt. It hurt a lot. My back arched until I thought I was going to snap in half. No! I'm 7! I can tough it out. I don't…need…my… "BONESY!". Tears forced themselves out of my eyes. "Ahhhhhh!" I couldn't keep my eyes open. I heard Bonesy run in. There was a crash, and his warm arms wrapped around me._

"_Little Jimmy! It's okay. Shh shh. I'm here now. What hurts?" I couldn't answer. I gripped his shirt crying harder. That's when the spasms hit. I was jerked a million different ways._

"_Bonesy!" I fell asleep crying and screaming in his arms._

_**The Morning**_

_Ooh! My body ached. The sun in my face felt good. I wanted to stretch…I needed to stretch, it felt like some part of my back was being twisted the wrong way. Bonesy was laying on top of me._

_I tried to wiggle out from under him, but that just woke him up. "Jimmy?" He grumbled sleepily._

"_Jim! Bonesy, I'm uncomfy!" I twisted again. Whatever it was, was really digging into my back now._

"_Fine. Fine." Bones moved stiffly off me. I pulled my shirt off and climbed off the soaked bed (from sweat?). I stretched and shook myself out. Ooh god, that felt good. I still felt sore and awkward. "… … Little Jimmy?" I saw Bonesy in the window, looking at me weirdly._

"_Wha-?" _

"_Lit-tle Jimmy?" I was getting mad._

"_I said, what?" Bonesy took a deep deep breath._

"_You have wings."_

_**End Flashback**_

I laughed again. That had been hilarious. Bones' face had been priceless. I remember how for the next coupla years my wings had lengthened and grew stronger. They went from bony little sticks, into these beauties now.

Black feathers thru and thru, with touches of grey and brown streaks here and there. I am the "Angel of Death". By 10 years old I could hold my own weight, and at 11 I could fly. I sighed to myself.

"If only freakish wings were the only changes." Extra air sacs, larger lungs, hollow bones, etcetera etcetera. "Flying freak show in town. I wish I were normal, then I wouldn't haf-ta hide. The academy may have even been fun… Yeah right." I shook my head, it hurt to have to think about this.

"It's great having super eyesight, the speed, and strength…but on the other hand…" I became furious, and punched the air in front of me. "It's so unfair! Why don't I age normally?" I shouted into the wind. It didn't answer. "I still only look like a freaking 15 year old! How will the kids at Star Fleet react huh? Tell me that!" No one answered.

"Every year Bones gets older and…and…and nada!" Angry tears threatened to spill over. I started my acrobatics to calm down, doing dives, reveling in the adrenaline rush. I sighed.

I knew what I was going to do. Hell, even Bones did. The pull of a challenge was too great for me, and it won over my insane side. I. Would. Make. Pike. Eat. His. Words. Why rush back though, when this'll be my last taste of freedom for the next three years? I did a 90 degree dive toward the ground…

* * *

Well…What'd yah think? Any good? Sorry it was so short. R&R Please!


	4. Academy Days

Here's 4! Hope you enjoy!

I don't own any characters! Warning: There is cussing...alot of it especially at Day 2

**Chapter 4 Getting Mad and Hurt**

**Day 2:**

"What? What'd you mean we can't bunk together?"

"I'm sorry sir, but regulations clearly state, that room mates are to be chosen at random. No requests allowed. "

"Screw regulations! I want to bunk with my best friend and that's that." The secretary looked at Jim apprehensively.

"Are you guys…" Jim's eyes changed to that deep purplish color rimmed with gold.

"Are f-ing kidding me? No! I am in no shape, or form in ANY romantic f-ing relationships with this man! Why the f-ing hell does everyone always first think, I am having frickin' sex with you?" Bones decided to intervene with Jim's little tirade.

"Jim. Enough."

"But this a-hole–" Bones cut him off.

"I know, but stop it!" Bones leaned towards Jim's ear whispering furiously. "Do you want to kill that man? …" Jim shook his head slightly. "No? Then settle down! You're unstable right now, so back, off! Leave this to me for once!" Jim was still seething but managed to calm down…a little. The secretary was trembling.

"Fine. What's our rooms a-hole?" Jim snapped at the poor man.

"O-one two five n-nine th-three A and two three eigh-eight o-one six B." He wanted these two out now. He sighed in relief when they left, missing the bird that Jim flipped at him completely.

**Day 10: (Bones POV)**

I rubbed my temples; it was way past time for bed. "Goddamn it, I'm a student not a machine! I thought homework ended in high school." I walked in to my room. Thank God I had no room main…maid…may… Whatever. I was too tired to even think straight.

Bed! Aw sweet sweet bed, so comfy and luscious… "Sweet? Luscious? God I'm tired." The clock read 2:01 am. I didn't even have enough energy to undress, and fell right onto a warm, soft squirmy mass.

"CHRISE!" I jumped 10 feet in the air and the thing sat up. "Lights at 50%!" The body threw its arm up in protest at the sudden lightness.

" 'Eep it down Bones! Ima trying tah sleep." Jim passed out again.

"Oh, no you don't! Wake up Jim!" I shook him hard.

"Wha-?" Jim whined.

"Go back to your own room!" He was wide awake now.

"No! I like it better here!" I grabbed him by the ear and wrist and yanked him off the bed. Jim grimaced in pain. "OWW!"

"Damn it Jim! There are codes and regulations to follow, you can't go making up your own!" Jim collapsed on the floor, whimpering pathetically. I shook my head. "Another bar fight?"

"He called you a slut and child molester!" I half-smiled.

"Little Jimmy…" I started.

"No! I'm staying, so there!" …How could I resist those baby blues?

**Day 223 (Jim POV)**

I **had** been kinda sleeping in Vulcan Communications class, until some Cadet asked a very interesting question. "Can human's fly?" The Commander stopped mid sentence and just stared at the poor girl.

"I-I mean…I was reading some nights ago that a…well um…a human with wings had saved a woman some nights ago and um…yeah…The paper called it the 'Angel of Death' or something like that…"

"That is impossible, Cadet. I expect you to raise your hand next time." I woke up right away.

"That isn't impossible." All eyes turned toward me and the Commander raised an eyebrow at me. "If a human had wings they would be able to fly."

"It is illogical to even be having this conversation Cadet…Kirk."

"Why is that, Com-man-der?"

"Because this…creature does not exist." I stood up.

"Let's say it did. It logically would be able to fly."

"No it…" I cut him off eyes flashing. I grabbed an erasable marker and drew out a diagram.

"Yes it would. The wings would be adjusted just so…Air goes under…lighter capacity… a2 plus c minus radical 5 times 23…all goes to prove that…" I made one last equation under the diagram. "A human if it had wings could fly."

My chest was heaving, and everyone just looked between the two of us. His eyes showed shock and mine showed grim satisfaction. I laughed just as the bell rang.

**Day 525 (Jim POV)**

That bar man sure knew how to keep the beer coming. I'll be coming here again. I staggered out the door. "Hey Twinkle Toes! You forgot to pay!" I did? No I didn't. I turned around.

"Jackarse, if you're going to try to rob someone do it when they're more drunk." I took a step back and fell on my butt chuckling. He glared at me furiously.

"If I say you didn't pay, then you didn't pay got it?" I stood up, dusted myself off, turned around and started walking away. A second later, a sharp pain went up my arm. I sighed and whipped around, punching him in the process. He went out like a light; he'll be feeling that in the morning.

I started walking back to Bones' room. "Won't be goin' back there again." My arm started to really throb. There was some kind of scuffle up ahead. I went closer so I could hear.

"Enough. Your actions will be reported to Admiral Archer." Two guys restrained the man from behind and another two stood in front of him.

"Shut up!" He started beating up on the man. "Your-_punch_-kind-_punch_-isn't-_punch_-welcome-here!" the man lost conscious and I heard some bones break.

'Your kind'? I looked closer. It was Commander Know it All. "Damn it! Why do I always have to be the one saving people? Thank god you're in the shadows!" I grabbed some dirt and started rubbing it into my skin until it was darker than the slight tan I had. I took a deep breath then threw myself at the men fist swinging.

They never stood a chance... Correction. They stood half a chance, because my arm still wasn't working right. 3 more of the bastards walked out of the shadows. Have to get the Commander out now! I closed my eyes so they wouldn't recognize me "E_lectric blue eyes are a very noticeable trait that idiots like these would recognize..."_, grabbed the Commander about the waist, and took off running.

There was too much extra weight though and the men started catching up. It became too much while running and I stopped; they surrounded us. "Damn it!" The only exit was up. I took a deep breath and jumped 15 feet in the air. There was a loud smack as the three collided and I threw my wings open. Shit! There goes my last non-Academy shirt. I flew away hoping none of them were looking up as I did.

"It's a new moon night and past 1 so no one should notice a flying black mass if I go straight to Bones' room." I muttered as I flew. My arm was really starting to throb by now, and the Commander was stating to moan a bit. "Just a little bit longer, hang in there Commander." I whispered quietly. I landed awkwardly; running before my feet even touched the ground. His eyes fluttered feverishly. I ran into the room.

"Lights at 100%!" Bones shot up.

"Jesus Jim! Where've you been? Do you realize how worried I've been? What've been doing? Do you realize what damn hour this is? Who's that?"

"Sorry Bonesy." I muttered. "This is the man that I told you about a while ago, Commander Know it All. He's been beat up bad by some students." I laid him on the bed.

"I can see that. Did anyone see?" Bones looked up as I shook my head then gasped. "Jim! You're bleeding!" I finally looked at my arm. A long gash oozing blood ran down my arm.

"Well that's perfect." I touched it gingerly, "You'd think I'd have noticed that." and fainted.

Well heres Ch 4. Watcha think? I know this and Ch 3 were a little rushed, but I promise 5 will be better. R&R Please!


	5. Kobayashi Maru

Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been havin a rough time as of late! I tried to write this chapter longer to make up for it. I wrote about five different ideas and I went with this so I hope you enjoy! So sorry again!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kobayashi Maru**

"Why do you insist on humiliating yourself?"

""Cause Bonsey, I got a full proof plan this time!" Jim gave his winning smirk and Bones felt a chill go through his spine.

Two senior cadets were walking, chatting about the test Jim was about to undergo…again. Bones pulled Jim's ear close, whispering furiously.

"You better not get yourself expelled Jimmy." Jim grinned bleakly.

"Cheer up Bonesy. By the time I'm done with them, they'll be rethinking their strategy."

Bones gestured angrily. "Damn it Jimmy, you'll get expelled if you go through with this! I won't be able to help you!" Jim slapped Bones on the back with the ghost of a smile.

"The test in itself is a cheat. I refuse to let it best me. There is no challenge I can't overcome, whether it be by air or by sea!"

"Pretty little speech, Paul Revere." Bones grumbled. "Just watch your back kid. I worry about you." Jim rolled his eyes.

"I'm always watching my back Bones. Ya know how much it hurts when I hit it." Jim stressed playfully. He punched Bones lightly in the arm. Bones smacked Jim hard on the back, 'causing Jim to yelp out loud. He rolled his shoulder ruefully.

"That's what's called 'taking a joke too far'!" Jim reached back, carefully readjusting his wings while Bones sat there laughing. "If your all done, I'm gonna go rest up before the _test_." Jim turned around and stalked away.

Bones just shook his head. "Rest up, my ass." Then he sighed and said quietly, "Be careful Little Jimmy."

Jim walked around for a while not exactly sure where he was going. In truth, he was terrified. There were so many conflicting emotions going on through his head that he felt like he was going to explode. He needed a release. Finally, positive in his direction, he started walking towards the city's bridge.

Ten minutes later, he was high up in the air, soaring. He did aerial flips and dives, reveling in the adrenaline rush.

"Damn. I can't just let this challenge pass. I couldn't call myself Kirk if I did! Crap! Why do you have to make this so hard for me Bonesy? I'm not the little kid I once was!" Jim punched the air angrily. "I don't care if I get expelled!

_Yes you do…you care deep down inside…you want their respect, you want to be known…_

"Shut up! I don't need your advice!" He threw his hands up. "Damn! Idiot! I gotta stop talking to myself!" Ever since Jim had started to feel different… more alone in the world even with Bones around, he had started talking to his conscious, giving himself advice.

_You're gonna do it. You're gonna show them we don't believe in no win scenarios._ A hard, bleak look entered Jim's eye.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**The Following Day: (Jim POV)**

"We've called this meeting to discuss the actions of a certain Cadet…Cadet…Kirk, step up to the podium please."

I could feel my heart constrict slightly. I walked slowly down. The man started to talk but most of what he was saying went in one ear and out the other. I said something, then watched Commander Know It All come to stand beside me. We argued, but my heart was not in it. I knew what was coming.

All my plans, all my hopes were about to be disintegrated. All because I couldn't be outdone by a stupid, freakin test! Suddenly, a messenger came running in at top speed. I watched with slit eyes, Admiral Archer lean down as the man frantically passed the word. I could hear every word he said.

"Sir! Vulcan has sent out a distress signal! There's what seems to be a lightning storm, Sir. Likes of it have only been seen once before. We believe them to be under attack. All units are requested." The sides of my mouth twitched as I heard Archer curse. Then he raised his voice.

"All personal are to report to their area! This is not a drill! Cadet Kirk!" I turned away from the swarm red and gray insects to look up at the commanding officer. "You are dismissed from duty until we can properly scrutinize the facts pertaining to your case."

The world stopped spinning. I felt all the blood drain out of my face. My vision turned red and I found myself turning angry.

_Injustice! Unfair! Damn it! Crap! What the hell?_

I felt a warm hand settle on my shoulder and quickly composed my features into a false smile.

"Jimmy…I'm sure…they'll swing your way. They can't side with that Hobgoblin!" I heard the uncertainty in his voice though, and stiffened. I gave a brief Kirkian smirk.

"Yah. You're right. Go, have fun. Make sure you kick some ass for me." Bones still looked unconvinced.

"You won't do anything brash?"

"Bones!" I cried mockingly. "This is me we're talking about!" His eyes search_e_d my all too innocent ones.

"Yah…that's what I'm worried about." After one more long look, he turned to join the teeming crowd. I stood there for a bit completely depressed, at least until the room was empty.

My mind went on override as a plan started forming. I allowed myself a tight grin. I knew the shuttle bay was directly two floors up, one room over.

* * *

**(Narrator POV)**

Jim's shirt slid off noiselessly. So intent was he on his mission, that he missed two important things.

_Important Thing #1_: Video cameras were trained on his exact spot in that room. Fortunately for him, the Kirk factor was working against fate. All security personal whose eyes were normally glued to the computer screens had left with the call of "All personal…report to your stations". Luck was also with Jim 'cause one of the officers was brand new, and in training. He wasn't used with the system. He had accidentally shut off the record button in his haste to get out of the room.

_Important Thing #2_: If Jim had not been so focused on the air vent right above him; he maybe would have noticed the shadowy form of a person start to walk into the room. This person had forgotten her PAD and was returning for it. She stopped though when she noticed Cadet Kirk.

She grimaced when she noticed that his shirt was off and was about to make a sarcastic comment. Her words were choked back when, where there should have been nothing, huge blackish things unfurled from his back. They were wings.

Jim turned in a quick little circle. It seemed as if he was showing off, but she realized he was figuring out the best way to reach the vent above him. She attempted to speak again, but still couldn't. She watched as his muscles coil as he prepared to spring.

"Sorry Bones…" Jim muttered. He jumped and then with a downward thrust of his wings he flew up to the vent.

The woman was buffeted by the whoosh of air and fell on her butt. A chair blocked her view, and when she stood up to watch Jim she found the room to be empty.

* * *

**Jim POV**

My wings were cramping up and my body was groaning in protest. "Hell! Can it be any smaller in here?" I squirmed uncomfortably again. I had been barely able to wedge myself into the freakin small cargo hold!

I sighed and decided to locate where Bones was on this damn puny ship. It took me a while, but I snickered when I found his grumbling voice.

"Stupid hobgoblin…Its not like…" He grumbled into silence. "Damn kid better not do anything stupid." I laughed at his growl.

"Too late Bones…Too late!"

* * *

So? What did y'all think? Sorry if the POV chaning was a little bit too much... The ending was rushed a bit but i was unsure how to end it... R&R Pretty Please! I hopin to have the next 2 chapters up before the middle of July! Wish me luck! And No flames please!


	6. CH 6- The Enterprise? (1st half)

So I decided to finish this up and post it anyways tonight. It's also longer! I hope you enjoy it. I gotta say I loved writing this plot line! Although I do like 'em both!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters. This chapter also contains cussing...okay when you meet Greasy, Burnt, and Willis there's going to be a lot of cussing(= You have been warned.

* * *

Taken From **End **of Chapter Five

_My wings were cramping up and my body was groaning in protest. __"__Hell! Can it be any smaller in here?!__"__ I squirmed uncomfortably again. I had been barely able to wedge myself into the freakin small cargo hold!_

_I sighed and decided to locate where Bones was on this dang ship. It took me a while, but I snickered when I found his grumbling voice._

"_Stupid hobgoblin__…__Its not like__…"__ He grumbled into silence. __"__Damn kid better not do anything stupid.__"__ I laughed at his growl._

"_Too late Bones__…__Too late!__"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Not the Enterprise? (1st Half)**

(Jim POV) remember _italicized_ is Jim's inner voice._"__italicized__"_is Jim's thoughts.

I groaned. "_What the hell was going on?! We should have reached the Enterprise by now!__"_

_This was a bad idea._

"Shut up!" I snapped at myself. I tried to locate Bones, but found that I couldn't. Disgruntled I tried twisting into a more comfortable position.

_**A few minutes later**_  
There was the general clunk as we landed in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise.

"Took 'em long enough." I grumbled. Stealthily I sneaked out of the shuttle, grabbing a standard pair of a Starfleet nobody uniform. I ducked into an empty room and quickly undressed. I took a minute to stretch my wings and sighed in relief. Suddenly I heard the swearings of some men right outside the doorway.

Panicking I hurriedly threw on the clothes, wincing as my wings got unceremoniously squashed. "_Shit._"

I threw my old clothes into a dark corner and stood to attention just as two men walked in. Both were covered in grease, and burnt flesh filled the air. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. They stopped in surprise, then glared at me.

"Cadet! What in tarnation do you think you're doin' in here!" The burnt one demanded.

"Uh-" I looked around quickly and grabbed the closest thing to me. "Just grabbing this...uh..." I took a peek at what I was holding. "-uh, electrical equipment." _"__Phew!__"_I congratulated myself silently.

_Seriously? Is that the best you could do? _Just as I was about to give myself a snarky reply, greasy man clamped his hand down hard on my shoulder and pull me into the main bay area.

"Well come on! Idiot we've been waiting for this!" The greasy man bellowed. "She's not gonna fix herself!"

"Uh, right away sir!" I hurried behind them, inwardly chuckling at my genius-ness.

"Stupid new Cadets!" The burnt one muttered to the greasy one, not realizing I could hear them perfectly.

"Can't do anything right." Greasy replied.

"We have to get the hard drive going again, else we ain't goin' no where!" Bored I ignored them I turned to my thoughts.

"_I gotta find Bones! At least these morons didn__'__t recognize me. I__'__ll slip away the first chance I get.__"_

_But they might need your help! Listen to them they don__'__t know the difference between an electrical surge and a burn out when it comes to diagnosing a program. _I grumbled. _You can__'__t not help them. They need your help._

_"__Oh for all that is holy-! SHUT UP!__"_I bellowed to myself. I swear, he snickered. I rubbed my temples. "I think i'm going crazy." I muttered.

"Oy, Cadet! Where do you think you're going?!" I paused as Greasy growled. Swiftly I turned around and set the box on the ground.

"Sorry Sir." I saluted and was about to walk away when...

"Alright' we need to shutdown the server and-" Greasy started.

"No. You got it wrong. Firs' we gotta unplug the system-" Burnt cut in.

"Are you tellin' me I don't know how to do my job?!" Greasy yelled.

"No I'm saying 'ur a Galotian from Galotan! (this is a random alien species I just made up. It's insulting to be called a Galotian because they aren't a very intelligent race, and wreck everything they touch.) 'Course I said you don't know what're you doin'!" Burnt spat.

I sighed, irritated. Swiftly I grabbed the wires Greasy was holding, the cutters Burnt had and started at the computer system.

"Idiots! You need to reboot first! Seriously everyone knows that!" I grunted. I shut down the hard drive, ignoring the two numbskulls who were still arguing. They had yet to realize that I had taken over.

I tore off the door that concealed all the wires that made the system work, and started twisting, moving, cutting, and reworking their whole system.

"_Geeze! Can they have any older equipment! I swear I__'__m looking at a dinosaur.__"_A line a perspiration ran down my forehead as I worked. "_How in the hell did the Enterprise end up with such antiques?! Is this a joke?__"_

I finished down there, shut the door and went back to the controls. By this time Greasy and Burnt stopped arguing and were watching me with their mouths hanging open.

_"_What'd you think your doing?!" Greasy yelled. I purposely ignored him and continued. My fingers flew over the controls as I inputed the last few commands. Hit enter and... "Voila! Good as new." I muttered. The whole system came back up brighter and faster than before.

Just as I was about to turn around, Burnt slapped me on the back. I cringed as pain shot down my spine. _"__Damn!__"_

"Holy shit kid! How'd you do that?" I simply shrugged my shoulders and swiftly ducked out of his grasp.

I rolled my shoulders and said, "Specialty of mine. I like hardwiring." They looked at me with something bordering on awe and disgruntlement. Embarrassed I started to bounce on my heels, itching to go find Bones.

"Well if we're done-" They nodded. "Gotta go!" Swiftly I hopped into the sea of red that was continuously moving panickedly. "Alright, time to get to Med Bay and find Bones." I muttered, hurrying along.

My sensitive hearing picked up a lot of swearing and computers frying and I sighed. Spotting my target I walked towards a man hidden behind a huge screen.

"Mother Fu-! Stupid! Hate this crap ass shit!" Smirking I cleared my throat. A small, red headed man stuck his head out.

"What the hell you want?! Leave Willis alone! I got enough friggin' trouble without a dipshi-" I held my hands up in surrender and cut in with my best placating voice.

"Whoa there. Only here to help...Willis?" I couldn't help but ask. His gruff exterior took a 180, leaving my head spinning.

"Well thar' don't wanna scar' off the help. Got the bloody name from my bleepin' Sister. Says she, I cannae change it. I says to her Vary wel M'dar!" I shook my head laughing. This man was crazy.

"If I may?" I gestured towards. Willis hopped out of his spot and I started to work with the monitor. A few heartbeats later and I found his problem. "There you see? All you gotta do is take out this wire and connect these two to each other." He nodded his head and looked at me suspiciously.

"Oy. You seem famil-ar? Willis knows every Cadet on this thar ship, and Willis's sure you don't fucking belong on this thar ship." He glared at me accusingly. I made up some random excuses and hightailed it outta there.

I was easily swallowed up by all the bodies surrounding us. _"__Alright no more distractions!__"_ I got after myself. "_Now I MUST find Bones!__"_

That plan didn't go like I planned. I had to stop another 4 times to help with electrical issues. 3 times I had to get rid of viruses that were going to cause the machines to blow up. Twice I stopped to help hammer equipment into place. One time I had to help unload a shuttle. Soon it got around that I was "helpful" and knew what I was doing, so everyone was calling for help.

I shook my head in disgust. "_How could the Enterprise have so much shit go wrong with her. NOT IMPRESSIVE!__"_

_How do you know it__'__s the Enterprise._ The voice in my head taunted me. _All you have to is take one look around you and you__'__d realize you__'__re on the wrong ship._I shook my head in denial. "You're wrong!" I growled. He simply sighed and shut up.

(I realize that this is the second time Jim has referred as his subconscious as a "he" it just flows easier when I type)

"Hey Cadet!" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I swear if I heard 'hey cadet' one more time I was going to kill someone. I looked over at the terrified Cadet that was being scorched by my glare.

"S-sir. En-engineering n-ne-needs your help." The kid looked younger than me, with coal black eyes, and an awful stutter.

"Alright Stutter. Lead the way." He visibly flinched.

"M-my n-n-n-name's n-not S-s-s-s-s-s-" He couldn't finish. I grumbled and tried to not glare so hard.

"Stutter. I. Don't. Care. I'm pissed off right now, since NO ONE ON THIS DAMN SHIP seems to know what they're doing!" I seriously thought the kid was going to wet himself. He took off in a dead sprint towards engineering.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair frustratedly, before hurrying after him.

_That wasn__'__t nice. _

_"__Meh.__"_Was my brilliant answer.

A few minutes later and I was standing next to a puffing Stutter looking into the Engineering room in shock. It was chaos. Men were cussing, yelling, and some of the machinery that was being overlooked, was about to blow.

Swearing loudly I hurried into mess, pulling Stutter with me. I sent up a small prayer, that I could help them in time. Thankful that I had read a couple books on basic engineering and had a photographic memory.

"Time to earn your title Stutter. Get me a blowtorch, rag, oil, allen wrench-" I rattled off a couple more items. I barely sensed the boy leave, before throwing myself at the overheating machinery. I couldn't fix it completely, but I could buy enough time for the Chief Engineer to get to it.

_"__This can__'__t be the Enterprise!__"_I kept thinking over and over furiously.

_Well duh! You__'__re just figuring this out now? _I ignored him and focused entirely at the task at hand. I turned to pressure valve until it went down enough that the machine stopped bursting at the seams. At some point Stutter had come back and I put him to use fetching me other things, telling the Chief Engineer what was in dire trouble and what wasn't, getting me water. Also, the ship went into hyperdrive forcing all of anxiety up another notch.

_"__Oh shit.__"_My inner self agreed.

Suddenly I had Stutter yelling in my ear.

"S-s-sir! T-th-th-the boiler!" He pointed me in the direction. "T-t-the Chief!" All my senses were turned towards this new problem. The entire area that the Chief had been was now utterly filled by smoke and flashing red lights. Men were trying to get close, but the severe heat coming off the boiler kept stopping them.

"This Fucking ship is an Effing bitch!" I yelled as I ran towards the wall of heat. I winced as I ran into the heat with no protection. I savagely started pulling levers, turning wheels, and pushing buttons to alleviate the pressure as I sprinted towards the Chief. My eyes were tearing up, blurring everything so I shut them and tried relying on my ears alone. The air was blistering and I could feel myself withering in the heat. I started to feel feverish.

"Damn it! Where the fuck are you?" I screamed. Suddenly I heard a low moan! I hurried over towards the sound and swore in relief as I came upon the Chief. Thank God he had on a heat suit! He was leaning over a lever passed out. Obviously he had been trying to pull it before he passed out.

Swiftly I picked him up with one arm, pulled the lever down and ran out of there. It was the right one though, because the heat automatically started to cool fractionally. I could feel the blackness pushing in on my mind. With one more push I flew past the wall of heat and collapsed on the ground with the Chief.

I looked around dizzily. Everyone started running towards us, except Stutter. Where was that damn boy. Wobbling I stood up and started to back away from the Chief as everyone else converged around him. I fell into a dark corner and watched as everyone started to look frantically around for me.

_"__Leave me alone!__"_I moaned. My body needed to heal itself, and I knew that if the doctors saw my back they would have a heart attack. I hid father in the dark until I could lay down comfortably. Huge red welts broke out all over my skin, and hurt.

I hissed in pain. Slowly, carefully I pulled my shirt off until I could stretch my wings out. I glanced behind and shuddered.

"_Yep they look like crap.__"_

_You did a good thing though. _My inner self told me gently.

"_Just shut the hell up.__"_I moaned. The darkness pressed harder against me. I heard a distinct gasp and a cry of alarm just as I let the welcoming dark take me.

"JIM!"

_Strange that sound...ed...like...Gai...la..._

**Jim****'****s Dream**(I changed it a little bit so you wouldn't get bored reading it for a second time(= )

_"__Freak! Freak!__"__ A seven year old Kirk stopped to watch, his annoying dumb classmates jeer at the newcomer. Jim thought she looked kinda pretty with her green skin. __"__Go back to your own world!__"__ They shoved the alien and she fell forward with tears falling down her cheeks._

_"__Leave her alone, Jake!__"__ Jim rushed forward to stop the school bully from kicking. her Everyone looked as surprised as he did at his outburst. The bully sneered at Jim._

_"__He__'__s defending the __'__Freak__'__?!__"__ I helped the crying individual up. Jim stood in front of the green girl protectively. _

_"__If you want to hurt her you__'__ll have to go through me!__"__ Jim held up his tiny fists. If anyone but Bones would have seen him they would have cooed how cute he looked. Jake took a step forward to punch Jim. _

_Jim fell down with a bloody nose, surprised. Then he looked at the bully with as much hate a seven year old could before launching himself at the bully. _

_They wrestled until a teacher split them up. She sided with Jake of course, and told Jim off for being a bully. He was given detention..._again. _ When the teacher was gone Jim looked shyly at the girl he had saved._

_"__Your green.__"__ She looked fearfully up at him. __"__It__'__s pretty!__"__ He was rewarded with a tearful smile. Jim moved around restlessly. __"__Don__'__ listen to Jake. He__'__s a big meany. Your notta __'__Freak__'__.__"_

_"__Thank...you?__"__ She was still tense._

_"__Name__'__s Jim.__"__ Jim stuck out a pudgy little hand. _

_"__I am Gaila__…"__she sniffled.~_

* * *

_"__Gaila com__'__ere!__"__ An eight year old Jim excitedly pulled his best friend in the whole wide world behind the school where no cameras could see them. __"__Closeyoureyesyouwon__''__believewhatimagonnashowyou!__"__ Jim rushed out hurridly._

_"__Jimmy! Slow down!__"__ A cute Gaila pouted. It didn__'__t last long though. __"__What are you doing?__"__ She abruptly closed her eyes and blushed when she saw Jim take his shirt off. __"__Jimmy?!__"__ She whined in surprise._

_"__Open your eyes!__"__ Jim quickly spun so his back was facing Gaila and gently extended out his wings. Gaila fell on her butt in surprise._

_"__What?!__"__ she squealed. She reached forward not believing what she was seeing. Her small hands lightly stroked his feathers and Jim giggled._

_"__Ain__'__t they cool?!__"__ Gaila wordlessly nodded her head iin huge bouncing sweeps unable to take her eyes off his wings._

_"__You gotta promise not__'__tah tell no one though! Promise?__"__ Jim pleaded. Bones had told him not to tell anyone, but Gaila wasn__'__t just anyone! __"_

_"…__promise!__"_

* * *

(Here's just another filler that expands on Gaila's and Jim's friendship. Oh, and this is also where we learn a little bit about his self healing ability.)

_~Jim had another rough day. Some idiot 7th graders thought it would be funny to pull a prank on some new students., so of -course he mouthed off to them and got into another fight. When they started tearing at his clothes he had to bolt, so that they wouldn__'__t know his terrifying secret._

_Now he was sporting bruises, a black eye, bloody lip, and his wings hurt like hell. He moaned into his pillow again, fighting against the blackness that always consumed him when his body would try to regenerate._

_"__Lil__'__ Jimmy?__"__ Bones called out._

_"__Go away Bonesy!__"__ JIm groaned. __"__I don__'__t wanna see anyone!__"__ He could almost hear the smirk in Bones__'__ voice._

_"__Fine, I__'__ll tell Gaila she has to leave.__"__ Jim shot up._

_"__No! She can come in!__"__ Bones chuckled and let the timid redhead into Jim__'__s room._

_"__Jimmy!__"__ She cried out and ran to him. She jumped and landed lightly beside him. Even still he moaned in pain. __"__You okay?__"__ She gently touched his shoulder._

_"__Oh yeah, just fine. Not like I__'__m-__"__ Jim cut off his sarcastic remark when her eyes filled with tears. __"Damn__ sorry Gaila!__"_

_"__Jimmy! Language!__"__ Bones called out from the other room. Jim and Gaila rolled their eyes at him and laughed. She gently kept rubbing Jim__'__s wings. The constant motion made it harder for him to stay conscious, but it made the pain hurt less and he purred._

_"__Jimmy are you purring?__"__ Gaila giggled._

_"__Shut up.__"__ Jim purred, then gasped. A sharp pain travelled up his back. He was going to lose it. __"__Gaila!__"__ He cried._

_"__What?!__"__ She cried back terrified._

_"__Don-don__'__t leave me. My my body i-is forcing me to blackout!__"__ JIm gasped through the pain._

_"__Why?!__"_

_"__So it can regenerate...h-h-heal! Bu-but it only t-t-takes-__"__ JIm cried in pain. He expected Gaila to shun him in his moment of weakness, but she only held him closer and crooned in his ear. He struggled to breathe. He had to finish. __"__the physical evi-evidence away! I sti-ll have to have to heal like any-o-one e-else.__"__ His vision wavered and then he lost it._

_"__Gaila.__"__ He whimpered._

_"__I__'__m here Jimmy. I__'__m here.__"__ She crooned softly. It was the last thing he heard before he was gone into the black abyss._

* * *

_"__Gaila. I__'__m leaving__"__ A solemn thirteen-and-a-half year old Jim seriously told his lifelong friend. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his pants were dirty as if he hadn__'__t slept the past few nights. He wore no shirt since it was just him and Gaila, and she couldn__'__t help but notice that his feathers were all ruffled as if he was agitated about something._

_"__Why?!__"__ Gaila cried out in fear for Jim and for herself. She reached forward to stroke his wings, hoping to calm him but he jerked away. Jim almost apologized for the hurt expression on his friend__'__s face, but stopped himself in time. He had to do this._

_**Some jerk claiming to be my step-dad kidnapped me two weeks ago. Now I am being sent away to Tarsus IV, because I stole and destroyed my arse of a step dad**__**'**__**s car, along with some other unspeakable things, which have something to do with my wings. Oh, and Bonesy says it would be best if I went. What with all the forged documents we had to make in order for me to live and go to school. Also, I really care about you, but no one else can know. If I tell you, you**__**'**__**ll tell your Earth family, and then you**__**'**__**ll all get in trouble by the government. I have to hurt you... and I**__**'**__**m sorry. **__Jim thinks wretchedly._

_"__It__'__s none of your damn business!__"__ He yells angrily. He is pissed that he can__'__t tell his closest friend the truth, that he is going to hurt her in an unforgivable way, and he blamed Frank. He sees tears form in her eyes, and takes steadying breath._

_"__But... Jim__…__is it__…__is it because of those two weeks when you disappeared, and that- that horrible man?__"__ She sees so much, but that isn__'__t good. Jim has to think about some other way to get her angry enough at him to hate him and never want anything to ever do with him again._

_"__No, this is about me and Bones moving!__"__ Jim hissed. __"__This has nothing to do with that bastar-__"__ Jim caught himself and breathed deeply._

_"__But where?! Won__'__t we keep in contact?__"__ He couldn__'__t bare to put his friend in so much pain, so he closed his eyes when he said the next thing that came to his brain._

_"__No. I don__'__t want to ever want to see you or hear from you again. You__'__re a-a-a stupid distraction. You__'__re a freak from another planet, and-and it__'__s bad if we__'__re seen together!__"__ Jim watched in pain as pain-anger-disbelief-betrayal-fury danced across her face._

_"__When have you ever cared about you stupid image?! You are a horrible, stupid, mean, idiot, terrible person Kirk! What about all those years we spent together? We shared everything with each other!__"__ She screamed. Jim winced as if her words actually hurt and she seemed to relish in that._

_"__Those years meant nothing to me. They were just an-experiment__…"__ Jim finished lamely._

_"__Just. An. Experiment?! Bull shit Jim! I think that you__'__re hiding something, and you don__'__t want to tell me!__"_

_"__Damn, why does she have to be so perceptive?__"__ He thinks._

_"__Well no one cares what you think! I know that I certainly don__'__t!__"__ Jim yells furiously. Gaila took a step back. She looked defeated and Jim almost started pleading for her forgiveness, at least until he watched it get replaced by a cold, detached fury. He took a step back._

_"__Fine!__"_

_"__Fine!__"_

_"__I don__'__t ever want to see your stinking face again, James Kirk! You are worse than-than that man who kidnapped you! You are worse than-than-__"__ She jabbed her finger in his chest, and JIm started to tear up as her words cut him to his soul like knives. __"__Than Mr. Hoovan! (_Their 4th grade teacher)_ You promise, to stay away from me! Don__'__t ever speak to me again!__"_

_"__Promise.__"__ Jim said coldly. Gaila took off, tears dripping down her face. For one brief moment she turned around and Jim wildly hoped she started to argue again so he could beg her forgiveness._

_"__I wish I had never met you James.__"__ With that she ran and never stopped. Jim collapsed into a heap sobbing uncontrollably. His heart felt like it had just been broken in two_

_"__I__'__m sorry, so terribly sorry__…"__ He whimpered._

* * *

_~At the Academy~ Jim is now 21, yet he feels twenty years older._

_"Hell__! It would just be my luck that in history, we__'__d have to friggin__'__ go over Tarsu__—"__Jim__'__s inner monologue ground to a halt. Walking just ahead of him was a familiar green skinned, red haired figure._

_"__Gaila?__"__ Jim whispered. Almost as if she had heard him she turned to look back._

_For a brief moment their eyes met, and in hers he saw surprise. He visibly watched as a memory played in her mind, and saw them hardened. For a second he silently begged her forgiveness. For a second his heart ached. For a second time stood still. After two seconds, he watched her whirl around and hurry away. _

_"__Gaila__…"__ His heart twisted in on itself once again and he bolted for his and Bones__'__ shared dorm._

* * *

_~The lights were dark, and Bones was about to walk in at any moment. There was a loud crash, then a curse. Jim smiled grimly to himself._

_"…Eff__ing rain.__"__ Bones voice filtered in through the open door. __"__What does it think I am? I__'__m a doctor not an umbrella.__"_

_"__Thank God you aren__'__t.__"__ Jim thinks snidely to himself, then shakes his head and sighs. He watches Bones stiffen and squint into the gloom. Obviously he heard him. Rain was pouring off his head._

_"__Jim?__"__ He asks suspiciously. __"__Lights at 60%!__"__ Jim yelps and covers his eyes. Cursing Bones out in different languages._

_"__Damn it Bones! 30%! Lights at 30%!__"__ Bones smirks as he walks in and shuts the door. Then he stopped as he fully took in his friend__'__s haggard appearance. His clothes were tattered, and his wings drooped._

_"__What the hel happened to you Jimmy?__"__ Bones spoke as though Jim were a frightened animal._

_"__Gaila__…__.I saw her Bones. She__…__.__"_

_"__Lil__'__ Jimmy__…"__ Bones sighed. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder broke through their thoughts. Bones looked apprehensively up towards the sky. His mouth opened._

_Suddenly the vision started to swim, and become blurry around the edges. Jim reached out in fear towards his lifelong friend, but cringed back at the words that came out of his mouth._

_"…__appears to be a lightning storm in space.__"__ Bones was started to Blur now, and Jim was falling. Falling and falling._

_~lightning storm in space~ ~A lightning storm in space~__…__.Dad__…__..killed__…__was Jim__'__s last dreamlike thoughts._  
**End Dream**

When I opened his eyes the first thing I noticed was bright green eyes staring worriedly into mine.

The second was the Captain telling everyone over the intercom that they were saving Vulcan from a lightning storm...I shot up, then grabbed my head. It throbbed in pain. I knew I had to go warn the Captain but first I decided to enjoy looking into the very eyes that had once hated me.

"Gaila..." I whispered in agony. _"I'm not on the Enterprise." _Was my first thought.

_What was your first hint?_

* * *

So what'd you think? Good bad indifferent?

I wanted to focus a little more on Jim and what he can do, and his irrepressible need to help anyone who needs it! Also I wanted to have more inner Jim dialogue in this one, and define Gaila's and Jim's relationship. What do you think? Too much? Just right? If I continue this one, I promise the next chapter is going to have a little bit more action.

Don't forget to PM or Review! Thanks ahead of time to those who do!

Just a heads up:  
Greasy, Burnt, Willis, and Stutter are OCs, and two of them are going to have a bigger part in this plot. I'll let you figure out who they're going to be. ;)


	7. CH 7-The Enterprise? (2nd half)

I'm sorry for making you guys wait! I was having some issues getting the idea out, but I think I like it now! There is definitely more action in this chapter...but a little Jim Gaila drama to! I hope you like it!

**Warning, there is cussing in this chapter bordering on a high "T" rating and low "M" rating, so if you do not like it do not read. You have been warned. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!

* * *

Alright Well here's Chapter 7 Part B

_When Jim opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was bright green eyes staring worriedly into his._

_The second was the Captain telling everyone over the intercom that they were saving Vulcan from a lightning storm...Jim shot up, then grabbed his head. He knew he had to go warn the Captain but first he decided to enjoy looking into the very eyes that had once hated him._

"_Gaila...__"__ Jim whispered in agony._

* * *

**Chapter 7- Not the Enterprise? (2nd half)**  
**(Gaila POV)**

I couldn't believe it. My mind was blank...in shock. Everything around me disappeared. Everything except those bottomless bright blue pools. My breath quickened and a light blush creeped up my face.

"Jimmy?" asked fearing it to be an illusion. All my anger that I had nursed for the past "X" amount of years vanished. The pain still echoed faintly, from his stinging remarks he had made all those years ago...but the all consuming fury? Gone the moment I laid my eyes on his writhing body. He had been in pain.

_"__How many times had he been in pain, and I hadn__'__t been there for him?_" I thought ashamedly. I watched in his eyes awe turn quickly to fear to pain to fury, and I winced. His eyes hardened. I knew it silly to hope that we could start right where we left off, especially since I had ignored him for so long, but my heart still ached.

Lithe like a cat he jerked to his feet and scowled at the ceiling. His mouth was pressed into a firm line, and I swear his eye color flickered. I swallowed nervously.

Slowly I stood up. Before giving him the shirt I was holding I took a minute to appreciate him. He was lean and obviously worked out a lot. He had a six pack and stood a couple inches taller than me. "_Oh Gawd he's hot!"_ He seemed relaxed, but I could feel the determination and tension rolling off him My mouth watered slightly at his appetizing appearance. My body felt flushed and I licked my lips nervously berating my body for acting like this.

My ogling must have taken some time because he looked down at me irritably I winced and gingerly held the new shirt out to him. His eyes met mine warily for a moment and made sure to keep out any and all emotion in them, before darting his hand forward and grabbing it. I almost sighed out loud in disappointment when he covered his delicious looking body.

I watched him carefully align his wings along his spine and fold them down a little to hide them. I never understood how he could make his back so flat with wings so huge. _"__I__'__ll have to ask him about it next time...__"_I internally groaned. "_If there is a next time I mean.__"_

He looked like he was going to say something, but the Cadet behind me coughed loudly. Jimmy-I mean **JIM**'s gaze locked on him and glared fiercely. Sighing in disappointment I turned to help Johnny up.

"Guess the bird's outta the cage." I thought I heard Jim mumble. I glared at him, mentally warning him not to anything stupid.

"Johnny? Look at me honey." I cooed softly, trying to get him to look at me. I felt Jim stiffen, but ignored him. "Come on breathe. Breathe. It's okay."  
**"**You ha-ha-ha-a-a-ave w-w-w-w-wi-" He couldn't get past the word. I nervously looked at Jim. He was in a defensive position now.

**"**Well thanks for statin' the obvious Captain."Jim hissed, then seem to relax and roll his eyes. I warily kept my eye on him however. His next words confirmed that he was indeed still mad. "They're called wings. Come on you can say it S-s-tutter."

I got angry. "Shut up! Leave him alone Kirk! Just cause he's not an arseho-" I started. Stutt-I mean Johnny cut me off angrily.

**"**You're th-tha-that...J-James K-k-kirk right?" Johnny sneered.

"Yah what's it to you?" Jim smirked. I wanted to slap it off his face, but I knew that look. I put a hand on Johnny's shoulder mentally telling him to back off this time. He of course ignored it and me.

"You're the f-f-f-uc-uc-in-ing as-ss thy-that r-ran like a fu-fuc-ing c-c-coward!"

"'Ec-Scuse me?" Jim whispered dangerously. His eyes were growing darker by the second. "Want to say that again, boy?"

"Y-you heard mme!" Johnny moved in front of me and smirked triumphantly. I wanted to slap my face. "_Idiot!__"_ Jim took a threatening step forward.

"Jimmy?" I said warningly. I tried to step around Johnny, but the idiot held me back and held me from behind. Any sanity left Jim and I watched the golden ring surround his eye.

_"Damn__.__"_

"What's she to you bast-?!" Jim demanded taking another predatory step. I shivered slightly and Johnny rubbed my back soothingly. I knew I had to calm Jim down, but Johnny beat me to it.

"She's w-w-with mme. S-s-she's my girlfr-fr-frien-iend Bird boy."

"What?!" Jim and I both yell out.

"_How could he do that?!__"_ I thought. If Jim was angry before it was nothing like he was now. His eyes flashed from disbelief to fury to pain to betrayal back to fury and then indifference. I felt like sobbing. This indifferent Jim before me was nothing like I had ever seen. What had happened to him?

**(Jim POV)** Weren't expecting that were you?  
(remember _italicized_ is Jim's inner voice._"__italicized__"_ is Jim's thoughts.)

I couldn't think. It was too much. Pain, fury, betrayal, and disbelief were circling in my head like a cloud. I had to get a grip on myself!

_You__'__re training! Fall back on it._ For once in my life I was silently thanking the voice in my head. I shuddered. "_My girlfriend...girlfriend__"__"__SHUT U_P!" I yelled at my inner turmoil. I closed my eyes briefly and breathed deeply.

When I opened them I was wearing my indifferent mask that I was so good at. I buried my feelings and thoughts. By the time I met Stutter's defiant eyes I was devoid of emotion except for one.

"Take that back." I warned. I pushed Gaila away, ignoring the pain in her eyes. "_Good._" I thought bitterly. "_You should hurt.__"_

_For once _I_ actually agree with you. _ I grinned evilly.

"T-t-take wh-wha-what back?" I was right in Stutter's face and he was going cross-eyed trying to keep staring in my eyes. We starred off for a second, then he backed down.

"For calling me 'Bird Boy'." I hissed. Unwelcome, painful memories tried flooding my brain and with a snarl I shoved them back. Stutter looked at me in defiant surprise.

"Y-you ser-erious?" He asked. I rolled my eyes before cocking my fist and slamming it into his face. He went down with a cry, holding his bloody nose. "_Oops, hadn__'__t meant to hit him that hard.__"_

_Nice._ I could almost hear the eye roll.

"Gawd damit! Jim!" A furious Gaila roughly pushed me out of the way. I let her, feeling a fresh wave a pain break over me. I closed my eyes and started breathing deeply trying to reign in my anger. I realized my eyes must be purple by now.

_You think? __"__Shut up!__"_

**"****Attention crew of the USS Farragut! We are about 10 minutes away from Vulcan. Prepare yourselves for deceleration!****"**The intercom crackled out.

"Damn!" I moaned slapping my pounding forehead. Stutter was still dazed on the floor, so I roughly pulled him up.

"Jim!" I barely felt Gaila pulling on my arms.

"Where the heck is the intercom that leads to the bridge?!" I shouted at Stutter. He blinked stupidly at me blood pouring out his nose. I shook him hard. "Damit?! How can I contact with the bridge?!"

"Well well. Willis knew you thar was not apar' this thar ship!" A figure walked out of the shadows giving a throaty chuckle. I dropped Stutter unceremoniously on the ground and took up an offensive position.

"Whoa thar Birdie! Willis mean yar none harm. No sirree! Willis keeps his own secre'ds!" I couldn't help it. A small chuckle forced its way out my mouth and soon Willis joined in.

"Now Willis hears yar need a bleeping phone on this thar bucket-o-bolts." I smirked again. "_This guys a riot!__"_

_Idiot. How do you know you can trust him? __"__I...good point?__"_

"How do I know you won't go blabbing my secret to the nearest commander?" Willis scowled.

"Willis is no bleeping yallard daisy cuttar! Willis knows when Willis need to keepar quiet!" I put my hands up in surrender. "_Point taken! Yeesh! I really got no time for this!__"_Willis chuckled.

"Willis won't keepar long Birdie. Willis won't keepar long..." "_Wait a second? Did he read my thoughts?!__"__""_You thar follow Willis." He pointed at us. I shook my head. "_Nope, it__'__s not possible.__"_

We followed Willis out from behind the machinery I had been hiding behind. My eyes darted around taking everything in. I noted that the Chief Engineer had been bandaged up and smiled to myself. We stopped about 30 feet from where we started and I almost facepalmed.

The bloody damn wall com had been so close. I noticed Gaila about to say something to me, but I gave her the cold shoulder. I could almost feel the disappointment rolling off her. I felt a "smidge" bad.

"Captain?!" Willis' gruff voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Willis here got meself a F-ing Cadet har that thinks he sar smart! Har wants to speak with yar!" A gravelly voice patched through.

"Well what is it Lieutenant Willis? I don't have much time." The voice was extremely annoyed. I groaned.

"Willis tells yar it's WILLIS not Lieunant Willis!"

"Yes _**Lieutenant Willis**_. You have made me aware of the fact several times." I was started to grow uneasy. Time was short. I shoved Willis outta the way, cutting off further argument, and making him glare at me.

"Captain?!" I all but screamed. "This is Cadet Ki-" I cut myself breathed deeply then continued. "Cadet Kirk!"

"Kirk? Aren't you supposed to be on probation?" I rubbed my forehead and cursed.

"Captain we can worry about particulars later Sir! We are headed into a trap! You have to stop this ship immediately!"

"You mean stop it mid warp? Why in the hell would I do that?!" The Captain screamed. I cussed him out some more.

"Sir! 22 years ago, the USS Kelvin was destroyed by a lightning storm that turned out to be a ship. One giant ship!" I breathed in. "I know you know this Sir! All Captain's were required to read Pike's report concerning my d-dad's-" I paused. "death."

He was silent for a minute. Sweat broke out on my brow. "You're concern has been noted. Cadet Kirk. I suggest you get your arse to the bridge immediately! **LIEUTENANT WILLIS BRING CADET KIRK UP!****"**We all jumped and looked at each other. A feeling of foreboding rushed over me.

"**We are approaching Planet Vulcan! Prepare yourselves for an immediate jump out of warp!****"** Gaila and I locked eyes.

"Run!" I yelled and booked it for the bridge. Faintly I could hear footsteps running after me. Blood was pounding through my system. Fear dominating. I had to get to the bridge. The ship decelerated abruptly and I stumbled. I heard a cry and chanced a look back. Stutter and Gaila were in a heap and Willis had blood running down from a gash on his forehead.

"Damit!" I turned and yanked them all to their feet before continuing my dead sprint down the hall. I pushed Cadet's out of my way, trying desperately to reach the Bridge before the unnamed horror happened.

Time seemed to slow down. The whole ship moaned and seemed to try to crumple in on itself. I turned towards the three behind me and got lost in Gaila's fear filled eyes. She was screaming something, but it got lost from the shorting out equipment and sparking machines.

A machine exploded behind her! "GAILA!" I screamed out. I started to run back towards her, but was thrown back by a similar explosion. "NOOOO!" I blacked out for a few seconds, and when I came to the first thing I noticed was Gaila lying in a heap a few feet from me.

I wobbled to her side and fell to my knees. "Gaila. Gaila!" I shook her. Blood was streaming from several cuts all over. After a few minutes she slowly came to. "Gaila? Oh thank Gawd!" Medical personnel started running towards us.

I heard a groan and saw that Stutter had fared better and Willis had fared a lot worse. The Med guys shoved me outta the way. Gaila started to cry out.

"Stay safe. I'll see you soon." I promised her quietly. "Stutter! Follow me!" I grabbed the dazed Cadet before turning and running for the bridge. I passed so many injured and dead Cadets that they started to turn into a blurry line of colors.

"_This is all my fault.__"_I despaired.

_You didn__'__t know this would happen. _He (my inner voice) tried soothing.

_"__If I hadn__'__t let my anger rule me with Gaila and Stutter I could have saved so many more lives. My fault.__"_ He had no response of course.

It took forever, but we finally made it to the Bridge. The sight sickened me, and I heard a gasp come from the side. Bodies were laying everywhere, but the worst was seeing the Captain. His sightless eyes bored into mine. He was dead. His first officer (you could tell by the uniform) was sprawled by his feet. There was some stirring, but mostly everyone was unconscious.

I ran to the Captain's chair, purposely keeping my eyes averted and pressed the intercom button. "This is the Bridge. We need a Med team here stat! All stations that aren't destroyed report in! What's the damage?!"

"Stutter! Can you take and relay messages?" I watched him prepare to argue against taking orders from me, then swallow and nod his head. He refused to look at the dead Captain.

"Yes sir." One-by-one the calls started coming in. It was looking bleaker and bleaker by the second.

"Medical Bay is good Sir. We suffered only minimal injuries. We have a team headed your way right now Sir."

"Levels A24-A26 were damaged and have no life support Sir.

"Level C had to be entirely closed off. The hull was compromised. I'm sorry to report that 23 died Captain." I held my head in my hands. At least 5 other reports came in all saying the same thing. So many dead, injured…in shock…

"Engineering took a hit, but we still can move Captain. I'll keep you updated. Lieutenant Bakers out."

With each one I responded pretty much the same. "Good to hear Lieutenant (or Cadet) _. See what you can do. Your first priorities are to save what you can and treat your injured."

The worst one was however…"Captain. Life support was compromised in the explosion. We have 4, 5 days at the least and a week at the most." That snapped me out of the trance-like state I had fallen into

"Understood Lieutenant. Bridge out." I stared out the huge window that gave a wide view of space, and finally let myself process what I had been staring at.

We were in the middle of a ship graveyard. I let out a low sigh and saw out of the corner of my eye Stutter look at me sharply. I waved him back to his station. Beyond all the destruction the Enterprise floated equally damaged as we were.

"_The Enterprise...such a beautiful ship.__"_I mused wistfully. Beyond her stood a massive ship, easily a hundred times bigger than our own.

"_Holy Shi-__"_

_Idiot! Look at what it__'__s doing. _I saw that it had some kind of beam lowered onto Vulcans surface. _"__What the heck is that?!__"_

Hurriedly, stiffly, I removed the former Captain from his chair and laid him gently on the ground. "Stutter!"

"W-wh-what?" He turned to stare at me.

"Hail the Enterprise. We need to figure out what's goin on here." I ordered.

"Y-ye-yes Cap-Captain." My eyes widened slightly in surprise, but didn't comment.

_Wow, can__'__t believe he accepted you as Captain. _ _"__Shut up!__"_ I growled internally, yet agreed.

"Captain P-p-pike is res-res-respondi-i-ing Sir."

"Bring him up on the main screen. If you can, keep the picture focused on me when patching us through."

"Yes Ca-ca-captain." Slowly a fuzzy picture of the Enterprise bridge came to view. A sudden yearning to actually be there swept through me.

"Hello Captain Ullyss-" It was almost hilarious (if not for the situation) to watch his face go from serious to irritation to complete disbelief.

"Captain Pike-" I began formerly.

"Kirk! What in the blazes are you doing on that ship?!" I heard a rumble of surprised mutterings from his ship. I couldn't help it. I smirked, but sombered quickly.

"I think this is hardly the time, but...long story short. I snuck aboard this vessel thinking it was the Enterprise, helped out various crew members, tried to warn the Captain this was a trap, almost got killed, found the Captain and First Officer dead, and took on the role of acting Captain."

_Saved a bunch of lives, got the ship under control, etc etc. __"__Shut up.__"_I warned.

"Currently, we have forward compulsion (anyone know what the correct term is? I can't think of it.) but our life support was damaged in the blasts. We have at least a 100 dead and a 100 more injured. If your facilities are in better shape I request transferring the injured to the Enterprise." I dutifully rolled off.

"What is your condition?" I watched Pike shake himself and get in mode as well.

"We have sustained minimal damage, however we lost a couple of levels. We can and will take your injured crew-"

"Thank you Sir."

"but, the beam that is currently lowered onto Vulcan is scrambling our sensors."

"Won't be a problem Captain Pike. This bucket-o-bolts," I almost laughed when I quoted Willis, "is old enough that with a little rewiring I can fix the problem." He stared at me hard for a moment, then I gestured for him to continue. "As you were saying?"

"Right... We have currently just had a word with the Captain of that _vessel._" It was welcoming to hear so much hostility dripping out of Pike's mouth when he talked about the evil vile filth! in front of us.

"His name is Nero; he says he is avenging his home, Romulus, however as we all know it is still around. As best as Commander Spock can figure. This A-hole is from another time."

"What?" My mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to wrap head around it. Pike stared at me, waiting. "So...we have a pissed off time traveller hell bent on revenge?"

"Exactly."

"Well...perfect."

"Nero has demanded me to board his vessel. In fact he will probably contact you any mome-"

"Captain Kir-kirk! W-w-w-e're being hai-hailed b-b-by N-n-ne-nero!"

"Patch it in!" I ordered. Pike's scowling face was replaced by a nasty looking Romulan with weird tattoos and holes in his head (seriously any ideas what those things were for?) came on the screen.

"Nero, it's a _pleasure _ to meet your murdering arse. I'm the Captain of this vessel. Identify your purpose." I clenched my hands behind my back so he could not see them shaking from the fury I was barely holding back.

_Whoa there. Easy boy._

Nero cut me off before I could start in on it.

"Hello _Captain_. If that is who you actually are. I've seen your face. I know your fate...well what it used to be." He smirked and I felt like punching him.

"I don't follow." I said through my teeth.

"James T. Kirk. Captain of the USS Enterprise." Shock rippled through my body.

"Excuse me?" Nero smiled evilly.

"Nothing you will ever know now. I **will** deny you that right just like I did to your father."

"How the hell did you know about my dad?!" He chuckled. I tensed up again, wanting to fight.

He looked at me strangely for a second, smirked, "I'm going to have fun ruining this time..." he muttered quietly, then seemed to shake himself out of it. A sense of foreboding swept through me, but I ignored it.

"Today's your lucky day Kirk. Once I'm done with this pathetic planet-" he hissed.

"What do you mean done with-" I cut in.

"Your's is next."

"I'd like to see you F-ing try bastar...!" The world was tinged in red.

_"__No one threatens my home!__"_

"If you want your crew to survive, you'll follow these commands _Captain_." I simply glared. "You will board my ship. You will come alone. You have-" He looked down at some instruments on his ship. "30 minutes to come aboard my ship."

The screen went blank.

"_What the 'F' just happened?__"_ If there was one thing I was positive, I couldn't let Nero get his hands on me. Some kind of instinct told me I would regret it if I did.

_He can__'__t know about us Jim...about you._

_"__About us?! You__'__re my F-ing conscious!__"_

_..._

"Sir! Captain Pike!" Stutter didn't even let me have a chance to organize my scattered thoughts, before Pike's furious face popped up on screen.

"Kirk?! Don't even think about what your thinking?"

"Which is what Captain Pike?" I mused thoughtfully.

"Oh well in that case-" My mind cleared and a plan began forming. I smirked.

"Prepare the Enterprise to start receiving the remaining crew of the Farragut. Tell Bones that we're in a F-ing mess and to get ready."

"Bones?"  
"JIM!" Pike and a furious Bones yelled at the same time. _"Wonder when he got on the bridge?"_ I ignored them and turned towards Stutter.

"Stutter tell the crew to head to the beaming room. Those that can't make it tell them to prepare themselves to be beamed. (not original I know but go with it please.)"

"Kirk stop right now! You need to know the rest of Nero's dema-"

"Pike will you shut up for a second?!" He looked at me shocked. "Bones get to the beaming room immediately! There are injured." They both started spluttering, but I had no time for them now.

"Stutter make those commands, I'll be back. Keep them-" I jerked a thumb towards the screen "-occupied."

With that I ran out the bridge and towards to beaming room. Only one thought was running through my head.

_"__Save the crew! SAVE THE CREW!__"_With a loud bang I ran into someone. Without bothering to figure out who it was I grabbed him around the wrist and pulled him with me.

"Follow me!" I ordered. I was going to need help, and he was going to have to be good enough.

I took one step in the beaming room and groaned. Everything was smoking.

_What are you going to do?_

_"__I don__'__t know!__"_

* * *

Well this is the end of Ch 7 ...So what did you think? Please review! I need thoughts!

What did you think about Jim and Pike's and Nero's conversation? Any good? Rework it?

I promise I'll have the other plotline idea up by Friday night! Then I need to know which you are liking better pleasepleasepleaseplease! =)


	8. Vulcan

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I had some family drama which put me behind on homework, so I wasn't able to work on this until now! Hope you like it! Please review!

Oh and I want to say a thanks to T'Preea!

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek, just my own ideas.

* * *

~end of Chapter 7~

"_**Save the crew! SAVE THE CREW!"**__ With a loud bang I ran into someone. Without bothering to figure out who it was I grabbed him around the wrist and pulled him with me._

"_Follow me!" I ordered. I was going to need help, and he was going to have to be good enough._

_I took one step in the beaming room and groaned. Everything was smoking._

What are you going to do?

"I don't know!"

* * *

Chapter 8- Vulcan

**(Jim POV)**

(remember _italicized_ is Jim's inner voice._ "italicized"_ is Jim's thoughts.)

My mind raced in all possible directions, working its way through the problems. The person I had grabbed cursed, and I nodded absentmindedly in agreement. As I looked around, it started coming to me.

"Grab that wire! Hook it up to the receiver! Wait for my command then hit the yellow button! No other buttons, GOT IT?" Without waiting for an answer I flew underneath the machines and started reworking everything.

"_Gotta save the crew! Gotta-"_

"**Captain! N-n-n-ero and C-c-captain Pi-pi-pike are hailin-ing y-you!" **

"_**James Kirk you have exactly 20 minutes left." **_Nero cut off with an evil chuckle that put my teeth on edge.

"_**Kirk! You need to hear our plan!" **_I sighed in frustration, before setting the PADD down and continuing to work. _**"Kirk he is going to blow up the planet! Blow it up! When he's down with that he's going to do the same to your ship no matter what! Do you hear me Kirk?! You need to evacuate everyone off your ship and as many off the planet as possible! **_

_**We are sending a team down to destroy the drill. Once it's destroyed we can start beaming Vulcans as well."**_

"Stutter get Willis's arse down here!" I yelled into the wall comm, during a pause in Pike's tirade. "Start a ship wide evacuation, tell them they are going to be beamed aboard the USS Enterprise! Then get your arse down here immediately!"

"**U-u-underst-stood C-c-captain!" **

"_**Kirk, you also need to know that when you get your sorry arse on this ship I'm..." **_I paused in work to look curiously at the unit. "_**I'm promoting you to First Officer of the Enterprise..." **_There was a sound of surprise. _**"This is not a joke Spock, and I'm not the Captain you are." **_

I could literally feel my mouth open in shock. _"What the hel-"_

_Weren't expecting that were you? _The weird voice in my head said smugly. _"Nrg..."_

"_**Kirk once you take care of Vulcan I guess you'll have to save me. Pike over-and-out." **_For 10 seconds all I could do was stand in pure shock, until something broke me out of it.

"Oh my gosh." My eyes finally snapped to only other cadet in this room, and I inhaled sharply.

"Gaila…"

_Damn. _I only nodded mentally in shook myself out of it.

"'_She's my girlfriend…'"_ My lips pulled back in a grimace and I turned my back on her.

"You need to get ready for beaming, I'm almost done." I said tonelessly. I felt a slender hand grip my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Jim, please look at me! Let me explain!" I turned around furious, and took sick pleasure when she flinched away.

_You don't have time for this idiot! _I closed my eyes. "I don't have time to deal with this Gaila."

"Later then." She whispered. I gave her a curt nod, before turning towards the computer. My fingers flew across the keys, as I installed program after program into the damn mainframe.

"Computer! Initialize sequence four-eight-four-five-one-A!"

~_beep beep~_

"~ Initialized sequence four-eight-four-five-one-A. What is your commands Captain Kirk?~"

"Locate every life source on this ship except for Stutter -er I mean—"

"-Cadet Carpentier... and me Jim." Gaila finished for me. I gave her a measured look.

"Lieutenant Willis, Cadet Carpentier, myself, and Cadet Gaila, and beam them aboard the USS Enterprise. (Sorry, don't know her last name.) After that, initiate sequence sequence four-eight-four-five-one-B, and start getting as many of the Vulcans as possible until you are forced to shut down. Beam them aboard the USS Enterprise as well, going family by family. Understood."

"Initiating sequence four-eight-four-five-one-A and sequence four-eight-four-five-one-B."

"_**10 minutes Kirk!" **_I snarled when Nero's voice cackled through the air. Gaila and I waited a tense 5 seconds before Willis and Stutter came running.

"C-c-captain! Everyo-one is b-b-being beamed S-sir!" I nodded absentmindedly, while tweaking some things on my PADD. Something in the back of my mind was bugging…

_Who is T'lac?_ I snarled as memories flooded my mind, and watched as everyone but Willis jumped. _"Seriously what is up with him?"_

"Stutter take this and beam aboard the Enterprise, then haul your arse up to the Bridge and start relaying what the heck is going on back to me. If they question you find Bones and tell him Jimmy sent you. Not James, not Jim, Jimmy! Got it?!" I waited for him to nod.

"Computer beam Cadet Carpentier with the next round."

"Yes Captain." A few seconds passed, then the usual sparkles and golden laser lights started spinning around Stutter until he was no more.

"Willis! I need you to monitor—"

"Say no mawr! Willis knows what yar bloody thinking of!" He seated himself behind the transporter machine and started mumbling curses. I smiled thinly.

"Make sure you get your arse off this ship before she blows up." He nodded briefly at me.

"Gaila—" She held up a warning finger.

"I'm coming with you Jimmy." I glared fiercely at her, but she refused to back down this time.

_You have to save them Jim, don't waste your time arguing._

"_Will you leave me the heck alone?! I know what I have to f-ing do!" _ Thankfully he shut up.

"Willis! Beam us down to Vulcan now!"

"Ay aye Captain!" A few seconds passed, and Gaila and I locked eyes as we were transported down on Vulcan's surface.

"_I have to save T'lac's family. Havetohavtohaveto!" _

"Who's T'lac Jim?" I didn't realize I had spoken aloud.

"A friend…a promise." She gave me a weird look, but I ignored her. "Can you run? Fast?"

She smirked.

"Faster than you Jimmy."

"_A challenge. Good." _

_Focus Jim._

"Follow me if you can keep up." I bolted towards the heart of the Vulcan city.

"_How did Willis know to beam me here?" _I quickly put the thought out of my head and focused to where I was going. The closer I got to T'lac's home the more vivid the memories he had placed within my mind became.

* * *

~Flashback~

_Two young boys stood face to face, one trying to stand impassively while the other hopping up and down in anger._

"_Bird in the likely chance that I do not survive."_

"_No! You're not! I'm going to save you…us!" _

"_The probability of us all making it is slight."_ _The slim, wiry, Vulcan boy before Jim paused briefly, before letting his pain and agony shine through. "Promise me Bird."_

"_We are going to make it…what T'lac?" Jim stood strong._

"_Locate my family, tell them what happened to me…us all… elucidate them that I will have died with honor and pride. Protect them Bird, keep them safe."_

"_Why me T'lac." Jim whispered defeated. A determined, almost proud look passed through T'lac's face._

"_Logically speaking Bird if anyone is going to escape this 'hellhole' its going to be you."_

"_I promise T'lac. Show me." T'lac held his hand up in a gesture Jim had become familiar with over the time he had spent with T'lac. He placed them in specific psi-points on Jim's face, while he closed his eyes._

"_Our minds will bind only for 0.08__th__s of a second, in which time I will give you the memories of how to locate my family. _

_Jim's world exploded in a vision of light, murkiness, and confusion…_

~End Flashback~

* * *

We were close. Almost there. T'lac's house should be right behind this cave. Gaila managed to keep up, only a few strides behind me...I was impressed...little bit.

"_The air here is stifling, I feel like I'm bein' roasted alive!"_

(**Warning!** TIME LAPSE: I'm not in the mood to include all the dialogue.)

"Please, you must come with me now. It is what your son wanted." Two older Vulcan's shared a look, before giving their consent to follow Jim, calling out for their child.

I did a double take, before replacing it with an expressionless look. T'liaas looked just like her older brother, just mini and …obviously girl like. I swallowed hard as more images cropped up in my mind, and consuming guilt rode through me.

"Willis! I need you to lock onto this signal, and transport the Vulcans by us onto the Enterprise, then get your arse off that ship.

"**Willis canea do that Captain. Willis out!" ** Within seconds the family was gone. I saw Gaila open her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Stutter cutting in.

"**Captain! The d-d-d-d-d-drill!" **It was only then I noticed that the drill had indeed shut off. **"S-s-save! H-h-him!"** It was then I noticed a lone figure falling towards the ground.

"_No! NO MORE DEATH!" _I don't if I yelled out or not, but suddenly I was running and yelling into the comm at the same time!

"GET GAILA OFF NOW! GET BONESY AND YOUR ARSE TO THE BEAMING ROOM! CLEAR IT OUT AND GET READY TO BEAM US UP!"

With a loud tearing sound my wings snapped out and my shirt fell off shredded. I winced in pain before started pumping as hard as I could.

Faster and faster I kept pushing. I flew faster than I ever had before. My gaze was locked on the tumbling figure before me. I barely noticed the chaos around me, the planet itself beginning to break apart.

_FLY JIM,FLY!_

I was so close, and he was to; only a few hundred feet off the ground. I could make out individual features, including his slack unconscious self.

"_Thank God!" _

His body fell past me, and I angled down into a steep dive reaching out in front of me as far as I could. The ground surged towards us.

At the last second I managed to grip his wrist and yank up. I started backpedaling as fast as I could, but momentum carried us down. With a curse of pain I landed hard on my legs and skidded a few feet across the heaving ground. My vision wavered at the edges, but I managed to hang on for the few seconds that took us to get beamed aboard the Enterprise.

_"Did it...He's safe!"_

_Nice landing Jim._

_"Didn't ask...you..."_

The next thing I was aware of was Bones yelling at me.

"Jeeze Chrise Kid! I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"Missed you to Bones." I managed to garble out before everything went black.

* * *

SO? What do you think? Bad, good, indifferent? PLEASE R&R. I know this chapter was shorter and definitely not my best work, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. I think I'll come back at some other time and fix it up.

As for the whole part with T'lac: If you got confused, don't worry about it. Once I finish this story I am going to do another one where I will delve into young Jim Kirk's past and tell that story. The reason I even brought it up in this one is...you know what? It will all make sense in a later chapter!

If you read to the end of this, kudos thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!

R&R

pleasepleasepleaseplease

The next Chapter is going to introduce the rest of the Enterprise crew to Jim and you'll get to know T'lac's family more and will be longer!


	9. Finally, The Enterprise!

Heya everyone! I just want to give a quick shout out of thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read my story!

So as promised, here's Chapter 9. I hope you all enjoy it! So sorry for the wait, I explain at the end=)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters ~sniffle~ lol

* * *

~end Chapter 8~

_I managed to hang on for the few seconds that took us to get beamed aboard the Enterprise._

_The next thing I was aware of was Bones yelling at me._

"_Jeeze Chrise Kid! I told you not to do anything stupid!"_

"_Missed you to Bones." I managed to garble out before everything went black._

* * *

Chapter 9- Finally, _The_ _Enterprise_!

**(Jim POV)**

(remember _italicized_ is Jim's inner voice._ "italicized"_ is Jim's thoughts.)

As the darkness loosened its grip, I slowly began to gain consciousness; I pushed, pried, and struggled. At first all I felt was panic. My back, or more specifically, my wings were on fire. However when I tried to cry out, pain filled gasps were all I was able to get out.

_You need to heal yourself Idiot. That doctor can only hypo you so much._

"_His name's B-bones! And the healing can on-only do so-o much." I whimpered._

_It will work better now Jim. I can hel—"_

"_Shut up…" _I moaned.

"Jimmy?! McCoy! I think he's waking up!" I tried to push my eyes open to see who it was to no avail.

"Jim? Can you hear me?" I felt myself get prodded and the undeniable sound of a Bioscanner (not sure of correct name) starting up.

"Readings seem normal but-" I got lost darkness consumed me again.

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed. I knew that it only took me a 10 minutes to heal small injuries, longer time for worse ones. So when I felt a dull throbbing centered along my spine still, I figured I couldn't have been out long.

_You should take more time to heal. _He berated.

"_I need to see what's goin' on." _With a slight groan I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

_T'lac's family is fine. As is Gaila, Willis, and...Bones._

"_How the heck would you know?" _I asked curiously. He of course didn't explain. _"A-hole_."

Wincing, I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was a fiery ball of red and angry looking doctor having a standoff. As much fun as it would've been to listen in on them I opened up my hearing to include the whole Sickbay. I needed to know what was going on.

"...readings show low levels..."

"...CHAPAL! WE NEED 40 MILLIGRAMS..."

"She's dead..."

"...you mean won't wake up? COME ON YOU HAVE TO WA-..."

"-U CAN"T LEAVE ME!"

"nononononono, Saria! Where is she? Wher-"

"Bio-readings show T'lias should be fine..."

"_THERE!" _Silently I moved through sickbay following the voice that was near T'lac's family.

As I maneuvered through the swarm of people I tried not to actually look at them…That didn't mean that I did not see.

Young and old Vulcans alike were all in different states of shock. Some seriously injured, other escaping with minor bumps and bruises. One kid was trying so hard not to cry as another one stonily stared at a blank wall, showing no emotion. So many had died, and only handfuls lived My breathing became rougher. "_Myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault_…"

…_No one expected this James. Do not dwell on what was lost, but what you helped save. _ He left me to ponder that as I made my way through the survivors.

When I came to T'lac's family I stayed in the shadows watching. The man and women were staring sightlessly at the wall, while T'lias chatted cheerfully with whomever would spare her a few seconds.

I sighed then grinned. She looked just like T'lac had. Her personality was so un-Vulcan, that if not for her physical appearance she could have passed for a different species. Just as I was about to leave, T'lias looked up and a small smile lit up her face.

"James Kirk!" She ran over to hug me. Laughing I picked her up and twirled her around. I ignored the disapproving looks her parents and other various Vulcans gave us.

"Hello T'lias! How's my favorite girl?" She smiled again. We had connected from the moment we met and talked on her destructive planet. She had this…"aura" that she gave off that would lift anyone's spirits even with mass genocide hanging in the heavy air.

"In the 20 minutes 30.7 seconds that I have not been in your presence nothing has changed." I ruffled her hair, before setting her down, then turned to her parents and bowed my head respectively.

"Captain James T. Kirk." The male Vulcan intoned in the emotionless voice that all Vulcans shared. The female simply followed her daughter's every move. With T'lias out of my arms, sorrow enveloped me once again.

"I'm sorry for what you have lost."

"To be sorry for events not committed by you is irrational and therefore illogical." Déjà vu swept through me and just as I opened my mouth to explain what I meant, he held up a hand to stop me.

"However due to letters our…son…wrote detailing humans and their strange behaviors, I, therefore have limited knowledge on humans and their desire to connect. I understand. Albeit 'sorry' is still illogical."

"_Ah so this is what T'lac used to mean by his father being 'long-winded'."_

_No kidding._

"T'lac was a brave Vulcan. He did good in his family's name, and did everything he could so that one day he could make you proud. I grieve for him still." I bowed my head. I watched Mrs. look at me sharply.

"T'lac was my son." She paused, and it surprised me to see a Vulcan actually at a loss for words. "…Logic dictates that I knew him better than anyone. However logical can be made illogical at times." I looked at her in confusion.

"We grieve with you as well Captain James Kirk. Perhaps at some other time we can discuss the means of his death?"

"_Eck, callous much?_"

_Vulcan, idiot._

"_Right…duh."_

"Of-course." A loud ruckus caused me to turn. I smiled when I recognized the furious individual barreling towards me. I smirked then turned back to the Mrs. "If you'll forgive me, I think I have a date with hypos to attend to."

They blinked slowly at me, and I took it for Vulcan confusion. With a bow, and a hug for T'lais I went to face my demise, plastering a fake grin on.

"Bones! Good to see you!"

"JAMES KIRK YOU HAVE A HELL-OF-A-LOT OF EXPLAINING! CHRISE KIRK! I'M A DOCTOR NOT A GAWD-DAMN BABY SITTER!" I gave him my best puppy dog eye look, and threw a bandaged arm around him.

"C'mon Bonsey. You know you're not that mad. You just wish you could have been part of the action."

"I've had just as much bloody damn 'action' as you have!" He growled. "I told you to keep your arse safe, and what'd you do instead?"

"Hide aboard a shuttle, fly to Enterprise only to figure out I wound up on the Farragut, helped out some, almost got sucked into a black hole-" I started ticking off on my fingers.

_Let's not forget saving the crew of the Farragut and hundreds of Vulcans_. I mentally winced.

"Gawd-dammit Jim!" He jabbed a hypo into my neck, making me yell out a curse and rub my neck soothingly. He ignored my glare. "Why can't you simply do as your told?!"

"Aw was Bonesy worried about me?" I smiled. "'Sides what would life be without any risk?" He grumbled some more.

"I'm a doctor not some worry-worter. That's Gaila's job." Bones jabbed a finger behind him, and I felt ice wash through my system. There she was…helping none-other than Stutter. I scowled.

"_Why should I care? She already rejected me back at the academy."_

_Just keep telling yourself that lover boy. _He teased_._

"_F- off." _~_**zing~ **_"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I griped rubbing my neck.

"Don't be such a baby Jimmy." Bones smirked. Then his face soured. "Oh yeah. That spiky eared hobgoblin wants you on the bridge asap. Wonder why?" He taunted me.

I walked away from the sniggering doctor with as much dignity as I could muster. The walk was rather short and gave me time to work my way through my thoughts. _He_ tried helping.

"_So many dead."_

_And yet look at the life saved. _A picture of T'lias's "happy" face filled my mind."_She's something else isn't she? I don't see how she's even related to those stuffy bastar—"_

_She is so full of life and peace. You should take lessons from her. _

"_Couldn't resist insulting me now could you a-hole?" _He laughed.

_Nope._

"_Are you sure you're my conscious?" _The thought struck me suddenly. I laughed internally. _"'Cuz it'd be completely impossible for you to be anything else right? I just have an overactive imagination."_

…

_What I am is what I am. In a sense I am a conscious. But who is to say I am not more? What is a conscious? A guide? A friend? I have evolved to be a part of you and yet I am my own…_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" _ I griped irritably.

_For now? Nothing to you. It will make sense in time Jim…Aren't you headed for the bridge?_

With a curse I turned around, and stepped into the elevator. _"A-hole."_

_You really need some new curses. _He taunted. I cussed him out in several different languages. When the doors opened, a hush slowly fell on the bridge.

I internally grimaced, and smirked outwardly at everyone. I could feel the confusion, anger, and loss rolling off of them. I stayed like that for a heartbeat before seeking out Commander KIA. Eventually everyone started up their conversations again.

He was by the Captain's Chair conversing with a cadet who looked familiar… _"Ah yes, Uhura. Dam she is one good-looking woman. Of-course she HAD to be Gaila's friend." _I scowled. _"C'mon don't think about the backstabbin' biotch now Jim."_

_Wow…you have issues._

"_Thank you for that jackarse." _By this point my presence had been made known, and they were staring at me expectantly. Although I noted that Uhura looked uncomfortable and slightly fearful. I kept my fake smirk on and started talking.

We exchanged pleasantries… well they did, I pretty much smarted off. Commander KIA and Uhura started goin' at it again, while my attention drifted. It was like no one knew what to do. My gaze landed on a man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Do I know you?" I walked over to an Asian looking man with black hair. He stared at me blankly.

"Um…no?"

"Then wha—?"

_He's the man you saved genius._

"_Oops…Hey! Shud-up A-hole!"_

_Really, again?_

"My name's Hikaru Sulu…I'm the ship's helmsman." I held out my hand, grumbling still in my head, while _He_ laughed.

"Jim. Jim Kirk." I watched his eyes widen in recognition and winced internally.

"You're the one that Captain Pike made first officer." I nodded grimacing slightly.

"Yah…that's right."

"You are ze Kirk? Ze one who vaz put on leave, da?" I nodded tersely.

"And you are?" I asked a little rudely.

"Enzign Chekov. Pavel Andreievich Sir. Nawigator of ze USS Enterprize."

"O-kay."

_"Jeeze, how old is this kid?"_

_Admit it, you think accent is awesome._

"_Meh. Whatever."_

"Zo I heard zat we are going to ze Lambodia (can't remember if that's right) Zyztem." Sulu's and Chekov pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What else are we supposed to do after a time jumping crazy alien threatens to blow up our planet?"

"What the hell are you to talkin' about?" I demanded.

"'Vell Comman—er Keptain Spock zaid zat Nero is from a different Uniwerse, and zo we should meet with ze rez of ze fleet." I rounded on Spock without another thought, but before I could Stutter came running onto the bridge.

"C-c-captain!"

"Yes?"

"What?!" Spock and I looked at each other; me in surprise and him with an eyebrow lifted. He looked between the two of us in mild confusion, torn between who to address.

"U-uh. I-I-It's Will-ill-illis, Sir."

"I am not sure to whom you are referring—" I rolled my eyes.

"What about him Stutter?" I felt Spock look at me, but decidedly ignored him.

"W-well h-he a-and I w-were talking and t-then w-w-we remembered…he re-re-remembered th-that N-n-nero was going to Ear-earth next."

"_SHITE!"_ I had forgotten.

"Damn." I cussed lowly, the rest of the bridge did pretty much the same except for Spock.

_Oops._

"_You remind about every f-ing-thing else?! How could you f-ing forget this?!" _I snarled_._

_Hey! You can't expect me to think of everything! _I growled lowly, irritated by the trueness in _his_ voice. Spock…no _**KIA…**_was not helping.

"Regardless Captain Pike's orders were clear. We will continue to the rest of the fleet, report what we know, and proceed from there." I was seeing red, and when I saw Uhura take a step back I knew that they were bleeding purple rimmed in that bloody gold circle.

_Whoa! Calm down Jim!_

"_NO! NOT THIS TIME! THAT BLOODY DAMN KIA IS SENTENCING A WHOLE 'NOTHER F-CKING PLANET TO ITS DEATH!"_

"The hell we are." I growled. All movement on the bridge stopped, and everyone stared. A raised eyebrow told me that I had surprised that frickin' a-hole

"Cadet Kirk, such an emotional display is—"

"Captain Pike also ordered we go and re—"

"unwarranted."

"scue him!"

"Furthermore we do not have the technology to go against Ner—"

"So what?! Your Acting Captain now you insufferable KIA! You can't—" I was yelling at this point, and steel crept in KIA's voice.

"Calling names and acting on anger shows a lack of restraint and intelligence. Furthermore, I am Acting Captain and as Acting Captain I decided we will report to the fleet."

"I can't, won't sit back and watch you send a whole planet to their dea—!"

"Security!" It was the first time I had heard raise his voice just above his normal level. "Take Cadet Kirk off the bridge immediately." I glared at KIA with all the venom I could, as two Security guys roughly held me back.

_Damn it Jim! Stop! _

"_WILL YOU SHUT THE F- UP?!" _

When they started pulling me away, I fought back, not holding onto restraint. I barely noticed Stutter joining in to help me. Just when I was about to beat the bloody shite out of the last conscious Security man, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. The last thing I heard and thought was…

"Get these Cadets off my ship."

_You idiot. Now how are you going to save Earth?_

* * *

(I thought about leaving it there, but since I made you all wait so long, I decided to do a couple of other POVs, enjoy=D)

**Bones** **POV:** finding Jim on the transporter

"JEEZE CHRISE kid! I told yah not to do anything stupid!" I watched as Jim tried to make a cheeky remark, before falling unconscious. Trouble was attracted to that damn kid like a bloody magnet!

I couldn't even imagine how he wound up on that bloody ship. Grumbling and scowling I ran my tricorder over the man Jim had saved, my eyes softened a little. _"Damn kid has a hero complex."_

Someone next to me cleared their throat.

"What?" I growled.

"A m-med team is on i-i-its way." Just as he said that the dark haired individual's breath sped up, a sure sign that he was waking up.

"Damn it! Quick! Hide his wings!" Turning towards Jim, my heart leapt into my throat. He was worse than I had first thought. We turned him over, and I gently pulled his wings in, while the stuttering Cadet threw a blanket over him. I rolled my Jimmy up in it and laid him back on his back.

Smoothing back his hair I quietly whispered, "Damn it kid. Why'd you do it?" I could answer my own question. "You can't save everyone Jimmy, and sometimes you have to save yourself first."

Within minutes the med team had arrived, and everything was thrown into chaos. I stayed close to Jim trying to stabilize him while we hurried through the halls. At one point _Gaila, _I snarled when she did, joined us. I told her off and to leave, but of-course she didn't.

She kept getting in the way and refused to leave Jim's side.

"Damn it Gaila! I'm a doctor, not some being that can walk through things! You wanna help Jimmy, then get outta my way." His pulse was getting weaker. Even though I knew he went into some kind of weird magic trances to heal, it never failed to scare me.

"_Come on Jim, you havetah hang in there."_ I growled. _"There's no way I'm losing you now!"_

* * *

**Stutter POV**

"W-what can w-we do?" My head fell into my hands, and I stared desolately at the

ground.

"Fer one yar cannea shut yar trap. Yar wreckin Willis' effing consentration."

"Wh-what g-good is that going to f—ing do us?" He looked at me exasperatedly, and I glared. I flashed back to all that had happened over the day.

Meeting Gaila's "ex". He was a bastar- just like she had told him. Then finding out he had effing **wings** of all things. "_Why the hell did he not like being called 'Bird Boy'?" _The ship had been hit, and then he had shone. _"He obviously is a leader." _I couldn't help thinking bitterly. I felt a grudging admiration for how well he had saved so many lives and didn't cave with the pressure.

Phrase by phrase I went over what Nero, that bastar- had said.

_**Your's is next…**_Willis suddenly jerked out his seat next to me. I looked at him in irritation.

"W-w-what th-th—" He grabbed my shirt and hauled me out of my seat. "H-H-HEY!" I struggled to get out of his grip. He completely ignored me.

"Yar havtah talktah Bir…our Captain! Nero's gonna go fawr Earth next! Willis cannae, cause-a Willis's head!" A cold feeling of dread filled me. "Go on boy! GIT!" With a shove I was sent running to warn Kirk.

Even though he irritated me to no end, I hoped he would have an idea of what to do.

...I did not expect what did happen.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry for not getting this done, sooner. My professors have been piling on the homework, and I had to rewrite this chapter a few times. Not sure if I'm happy with it still. Did I do okay with Chekov? Spock? Vulcan is so hard to write!

SO, I tried doing other POVs, what did yah all think? I hope I didn't destroy them! PLEASE R&R and tell me!=D Im currently working on the next chap now and hope to get it out to you guys ASAP!

If you guessed that the next chapter is going to involve Delta Vega… you're right! There'll be a twist obviously, but I didn't want to leave Spock Prime and Scotty out of the action! ;D

R&R please please please! *puppy eyes*... *Jim Kirk puppy eyes*?


End file.
